


Bonds that Tie

by squiddleinkmachine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, authors headcanons, m/m - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddleinkmachine/pseuds/squiddleinkmachine
Summary: Linhardt likes to sleep the day away and would much rather be studying something he's interested in than training.Caspar is a workaholic with unchecked enthusiasm and a drive to become the best there is.The two share a winding past, without even realizing it they become as close as they once were. But when the war hits, will time have distanced them?





	1. White Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fans of fan-literature and Fire Emblem alike!  
I’m bringing to you a story that has been in the making for a very long time. I’ve wanted so very much to include my favorite FE3H boys in one for so long and I’m happy to present the first chapter of (hopefully) many!  
This is a sort of headcanon of mine, in which Linhardt and Caspar are childhood friends. From wayyy back. But of course both of them are too young to remember.  
Fully.  
Perhaps they’ll figure it out?  
:) 
> 
> Love,  
Author of this mess  
Squid

"Hurry up Lin! Get up!"  
He felt the gentle tug on his arm as he laid in the grass and slowly opened his eyes to look at the light-blue haired boy standing over him and attempting to get him up. 

The first thing he noticed was the fresh bandage over his nose- had he fallen again? He slowly sat up and stretched, blowing strands of hair out his face.

The boy grinned as he did, his hands moving to his hips. Now that he got a good look at him he started to noticed the bandages on his knees and elbows. 

But yet... none of this surprised him. 

"Your Dad said we could go down to the river!" 

Reluctantly he stood up and yawned.

"Caspar- I thought you were going to let me nap?" 

He rubbed his eyes slowly and looked at the over excited boy with tired ones,

"I did! You slept a lot Lin. Now it's time to do something!"

"Alright alright..." 

He took the boy's hand and allowed him to drag him across the courtyard. His eyes caught sight of the garden by a familiar home, and it rose high into the sky. He noticed the detail of every brick, and every blemish caused by time. 

As well as the flowers growing in planters and in flower beds, the workers knelt beside them waving to the two boys as they went by. 

He then turned his attention to the boy, tilting his head to the side slightly. Strands of hair falling in his face, but he ignored them. His hand felt warm in his, and it all felt too familiar. Even the path down he hill and through the thin strip of woodland to a creek. 

The boy had called it a river, and it might as well have been for its size. If either of the boys were to step in they'd be up to their chests. 

But he thought perhaps that was the reason it felt so large. 

When they stopped he followed the boy's actions as he plopped by the riverbank and grabbed a stick, poking at schools of minnows as they tried to swim up the gentle current.

His hair was in his eyes again, and he blew it out of the way. He glanced at the boy, who was now staring at him. The minnows losing his attention. 

He wanted to speak up and ask why, but the flop of a fish launching from the pond up stream caught the young boy's attention and he went running, a blur of blue.

The two boys ended up in a full speed chase. Normally he'd be fully willing to just lay down and give up. But yet... he chased him. 

Why was that?

He continued running in circles around the pond and began getting out of breath, and it was only then that his rambunctious companion slowed down and plopped right down. 

Once by the pond, he stood beside his friend.  
Yes.. his friend,  
and looked into the depths of the water.

"What do you see?" 

The boy asked him, looking at him with bright wonder filled eyes. He glanced down at the pond. Of course he saw the fish, but it was boring. Just a plain boring brown fish.  
He made a face and looked closer.  
Aside from the fish, he could also see his reflection. Long green hair, pale skin... and next to him he could see his friend. Wild blue hair, pale with a rosy tint to his cheeks. But he didn't need the reflection to see this.

"I see us."

"Duh- But- can't you see the fish?"

He shrugged.

"It must be that hair- here." 

The boy undid his shirt's neck ribbon, the long strand of white silk clasped between his fingers. He watched skeptically as the boy walked behind him and gently pulled his hair back, gentler than he'd ever seen him. When had he seen him before? 

To his surprise, his hair was now out of his face, and he reached back to feel whilst glancing into the pond. His hair had been tied back into a low ponytail with the white ribbon, and he did have to admit it helped.

"There! Much better."

The boy beamed up at him with such a bright smile, that he couldn't help but gently smile in response....

———————————————————————————

Linhardt rolled the soft silk between his fingers in mid-afternoon. Bright yellow light filtered in through the window, shining off the ribbon and giving it an almost glowing appearance. He sighed, standing from his bed and walking to his vanity before sitting down to look at himself in the mirror. 

Blue eyes with dark circles underneath looked him back, and he looked away from his own face for a moment in scorn. Fluidly he brushed out his hair and tied it back into its low ponytail, having done it many times before.

The same dream had plagued his nights, and mid-afternoon naps for nearly a week. Becoming clearer with each time he dreamt it they weighed on him heavily during his awake hours- making him think about his childhood. 

Somehow along with the dream.. the boy’s name was gone from his mind.

Being so young, he could always remember the distinct features of the boy he dreamt while he was asleep. But during the day all he could remember of him was blue.

"Linhardt! You're late for afternoon classes come on!" 

Casper's voice rang through the heavy oak door, causing the green haired teen to roll his eyes lightly and stand before adjusting his uniform and opening the door.

"It's rather rude not to just knock before yelling." 

"And it's rude to the professor to be late- cmon!" 

He tugged at Linhardt's sleeve and lead him out of his dorm and down the corridors to their house classroom. The action was so familiar yet so... nostalgic. 

Caspar came and got him nearly every day but since he'd started having dreams he'd gotten the feeling it had happened before they'd started school at Garreg Mach.

However now he decided not to think on it too much, and pushed the things in his mind away and instead focused on Caspar ahead of him. 

He was always so eager to learn new battle techniques and strategies, but never willing to use them. His battle style was.... unique. Unpredictable. Perhaps that is why it worked. 

When they entered the classroom, while their walk had been in silence the room was anything but. The chatter of his classmates was annoying, yet killing all at the same time and he felt his usual tiredness sweep over him again. 

He and Caspar sat down together on one of the middle rows of desks, Caspar sitting eagerly to start, and Linhardt with his head on his forearms waiting. 

"Linhardt-?" 

"Yes, Caspar?" 

"You look tired, i think you could use more of the fighting spirit!"

Linhardt sighed,

"I believe you have enough of the fighting spirit for the both of us...."

Caspar gasped dramatically in mock shock, 

"You can never have too much fighting spirit! And you're going to need a lot more if you're going to train."

"I'd rather pace myself..."

"Nope! Not taking no for an answer. You and me, training, after class." 

Linhardt held his gaze, searching for even an ounce of hesitance. In Caspar's eyes, he found confidence and hope. No hesitation. This disappointed him, and he sighed before reluctantly shrugging.

"I suppose I can skip my after class nap...."

This awakened him ever so slightly, this boy always managed to puzzle him. Why was he so able to get him to move, so quick to get him to want to help... 

Want to help...

A phrase very much unused when associated with Linhardt. 

He stifled a yawn and looked to the front of the class. Like all things that interested him, he was sure this one would go away just as quick. He’d get bored, and not wonder so much. 

He rested his chin on his forearms as their professor began to speak, the familiar tiredness washing over him, and the presence of the blue haired fire cracker beside him put him at ease.

Then he could finally rest easily, his world fading into the white wash of his dream scape where met his friend once again. 

The feeling of belonging... that was now becoming more and more familiar.


	2. Wooden swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> The boys are a little older in the newest flashback, I figure i'll let you all know how old they are in each one being that they're going to happen at the beginning of each chapter.  
First chapter they were around four or five- this one they're nine or ten  
Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love,  
The goof that writes this story,  
Squid

He had briefly zoned out of training, and jolted as the wooden sword was swung at him. Barely dodging he rolled on the ground and blew a stray strand of hair out of his face that had fallen out due to the small fall. A familiar lengthy laugh made him look up, and huff slightly in embarrassment. The twigs and earth felt gritty under his hands, and he sat up to look at them in contempt. 

"Slow on your feet as always Linnie! We're training to be great knights remember?" 

"Maybe you are..." 

He brushed himself free of dirt and grime with a distasteful expression, his eyes flickering back up once more to land on a pale small hand. His gaze trailed upward, to the person connected to the hand. The shock of blue hair was glowing in the sunlight, which was just nearly as blinding as the boy’s smile. 

The familiar flutter of butterflies rolled in his stomach, and his eyes widened slightly. This wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling around the other boy. He’d felt it many times before, but never really spoken about it. He didn’t often speak about how he felt to anyone aside from the boy. For some odd reason however, he’d decided to keep this to himself. 

The boy shook his hand, staring at him expectantly. Taking the hint, he placed his hand in his and stood up. Grateful for the help, but also for the hand. He almost protested when the boy let go of his hand, but kept his mouth shut. Not wanting to sound weird. 

“You feeling okay? We can stop training if you want...” 

He was about to agree happily, but as he opened his mouth to speak he noticed the saddened expression on his friend’s face and felt his heart squeeze. With a sigh, and a light smile, he picked his sword back up and nodded. 

“Okay... One more round.” 

The boy perked up. He’d give anything to continue seeing the bright smile that spread over the boy’s face as he came at him with his sword once more. The way his eyes would squint slightly due to his rosy cheeks, or how the cutest dimple would surface on his right cheek. 

He knew this was a beginning of a crush. 

He knew this was a bad thing. 

But during these moments, he couldn’t care less. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Linhardt was startled awake by the ping of a sword on the floor as the professor tapped his blade on the rock. He looked up, meeting those emotionless blue eyes that held wisdom beyond their years. He swallowed thickly and sat up, apologizing with a grumble and rubbing his eyes to try and pay attention to what he was teaching now. 

He felt Caspar’s eyes on him before he saw them, and kept his own gaze locked to the front of the classroom. He didn’t need his friend’s judgment right now, even if it was for his own good. He just prayed that he could get through the rest of class without falling asleep once more. 

… 

The students around him began gathering their things and preparing to leave the classroom. Linhardt almost missed it, tired eyes staring out the window to the right of the professor and over his head. It wasn’t until a hand rested on his forearm that he was brought back to reality. 

“Lin? Linhardt. Hey..?” 

“Oh.. Caspar. Is class over?” 

The tired boy rubbed his eyes and looked around the classroom. Alas, it was only he, Caspar, and the professor left in the room. 

“You’ve been more distant recently. You okay...?” 

Now that was a wonderful question, one that Linhardt truly didn’t know the answer to. His sleep had been plagued with images of the boy with the bright smile and warm aura. The familiarity of him drove him crazy, making sleep the opposite of peaceful and leaving him tired when he woke. He was tired all the time, but even this was a little much for him. 

“Yes. Im fine...” 

He yawned, looking at his friend and offering a lazy smile. 

“Im starving. Let’s go eat.” 

At the mention of food, Caspar’s eyes sparkled and he grinned. 

“Right! Bet I can beat you there!” 

He watched him run out of the classroom with his book bag in hand, leaving Linhardt with his heart fluttering and his eyes blown wide. The fluttering sent a wave of nostalgia and frustration over him. He was acutely aware of how the energetic boy made him feel. But recently it had made itself more apparent, almost in sync with his dreams. 

They couldn’t be connected. Could they? 

No, the thought was stupid. The boy in his dreams was gone from his memory anyhow. He could no longer remember his face due to a dark space in his memory. He wished he could grasp it, but it was always just out of reach. 

With a shake of his head, Linhardt finally gathered his things and started off towards the lunch room with his shoes tapping quietly on the concrete. He wasn’t sure what Caspar was expecting out a race with him. 

But if he knew Caspar, it was just to get some after class energy out and less about the actual race. So, he took his time walking and greeting a few soldiers on his way. Every so often he would yawn into his hand and his eyes would water with a drowsiness he was comfortable with by now. 

His favorite blue haired peer stood waiting for him at the entrance to the dining hall, both hands on his hips and a grin on his lips. His book bag was no longer with him, and Linhardt couldn’t help but chuckle. He’d already returned his things to his dorm, but this didn’t surprise him. Ever since they were kids, he’d been quick and impatient. 

He blinked in realization, his brow creasing as he stopped in his path towards his friend. 

Since they were kids...? 

This whole predicament was getting more and more irritating by the second, and he resumed his walk to his now concerned friend with his sudden stop. 

“Are you SURE you’re okay Lin?” 

“Just fine Caspar, let’s find something to eat and sit down somewhere quiet.” 

Caspar nodded, regaining his grin. 

"So are we going to train after lunch? Like you agreed before class. Like i said you could really use to get more fighting spirit!"

Linhardt allowed a small scoff to breeze past his lips, 

"And as i said, you have enough for the two of us."

"C'mon.. ! You can never have too much. It'll only help you, you know."

With a hum of neither agreement, nor disagreement he looked down at his shoes. Slipping into deep thought..

His dream from his short nap in class...

It was uncanny how coincidental Caspar wanting to train was. 

But he pushed that away, not in the mood for a midday crisis for the fourth time that week. 

...

It wasn't until Caspar spoke up that Linhardt realized he'd fallen silent, leaving Caspar to stand awkwardly in front of the dining hall. Shifting from foot to foot and looking around.

“Need to think? I can leave.” 

“Yes, and no. You can stay. I like having you near me...” 

He walked past Caspar and through the doors of the dining hall, truth behind his words. The boy was surprisingly quiet and respectful when they were alone together, as if he didn’t feel the need to show off or compensate for what he lacked. Knowing Linhardt didn’t judge. He did have to admit though, just having Caspar's presence was enough for him. Even if he were to ramble on about some random topic for the day, he'd find him relaxing. 

He didn't give this much more thought.

If Linhardt had been paying attention when he spoke his last sentence before getting in line to get his lunch... 

He might’ve noticed the light blush dusting Caspar’s cheeks... 

… 

Paired smoothly with the same familiarity in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too short!  
Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Squid once again

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all I have for now!  
I hope that it wasn’t too short haha,  
I’ll try to update ASAP, but the first chapter itself had a lot of thought into it. Goodbye for now until I post the next chapter!


End file.
